


Tattoos and Twitter

by DandelionDreaming



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: You're asked to fill in last minute as makeup artist and do some tattoo cover-up for leads on a TV show.  You're nervous enough about your first day, so it doesn't help when one of the very good looking leads takes off his fitted red henley, and you have to get up close and personal with his chest and biceps to work on his tattoos... smut ensues.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	Tattoos and Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a writing challenge on twitter. A few of us got a little thirsty looking at recent pic of Jensen (and his tattoos) and Dean’s girl 1968 responded to a comment I made on this picture, saying we should challenge each other and fellow ff writers to write fic based on the pic and the comment… It took me a few days - had to finish the Rookie series and never written RFP, plus didn't love idea of Jensen cheating so I struggled a little, but lets face it, you shouldn't let details stop good fictional smut - so here is my challenge response… 😁

You licked your lips nervously. It was your first day on set as a makeup artist. You’d been in the film industry for years and worked on the show a couple of times before, but you’d only recently acquired skills in tattoo cover-up. They’d called you in last minute because they were short staffed and literally no one else was available. Nearly everyone in the makeup department was out sick or in quarantine with covid. None of them were seriously ill or in hospital thank goodness, but they weren’t able to come to work either, so today you were basically the entire makeup department.

You arranged your kit on the workspace in the trailer and hoped you’d do a good job. You had worked on a lot of shows and the leads tended to be mostly friendly but sometimes stand offish, the men often having little patience with sitting in the makeup trailer, especially for the sometimes long periods of time that tattoo cover required.

You looked up as the door opened and your heart skipped a beat. You knew him, god its not as if it was the first time you’d ever seen him, and you were used to good looking men in your line of work, but he really was something else. Green eyes glinting and your favorite amount of stubble outlining his perfectly chiseled jaw, he looked good, but it was the form fitting red Henley that made you forget to breathe for a second.

‘Hey, well you’re new. First day? I’m Jensen.’ He smiled. It was a sexy panty dropping grin and he knew exactly how to use it. 

‘Hi. Umm – have a seat.’ You stumbled, reminding yourself to keep your cool and remain professional. Just another client in the chair. You got this.

‘So, how do you want me?’ He asked, smirking at you and sending your mind to a thousand naughty places.

‘Well, uh – let’s start with your tattoos Mr Ackles? Then I can get a good idea of what we’re working with.’ You smiled back, feeling a little giddy as he reached for the bottom of his red Henley, peeling it off slowly and turning toward you, crowding in on you in the cramped space of the makeup trailer, the tanned and perfectly freckled skin of his chest deliciously close. God you needed to get a grip.

‘It’s Jensen.’ He said, his voice husky with humor. ‘Mr Ackles is my Dad.’

‘Okay, Jensen.’ You nodded, trying not to roll your eyes. 

‘So, there’s this crown on the inside of my wrist.’ He said, holding his right forearm out to you.

‘Oh, cool. Basquiat – so you’re a fan?’ You asked, running a finger over the fairly simple three pointed etching, feeling electric tingles shoot through your fingers as you did so, shocked at the effect he was having on you. You dealt with hot half-naked men all the time, it was kind of a perk of the job. But rarely, if ever did they make you lose your cool like he was.

‘Yeah, uh yeah.’ He breathed, that gorgeous chest rising and falling as he did so. His pecs just begging for your fingers to trace their way across them and the toned expanse of skin below. ‘It’s also kinda an in joke with Jared and Jeff – they play my brother and father on the show. We got them done after a few whiskey’s at Jeff’s wedding last year.’ He chuckled, his deep husky voice turning the bad thoughts you were already thinking, up several notches.

‘Nice. That should be simple, but these…’ You said, trying to keep it professional and turning to look at his other shoulder. ‘These might take a minute.’

You raised his arm to get a better look at the arrow that wrapped around his tight and outrageously hot bicep. You were having difficulty keeping your breath even and stumbled slightly as you raised his arm above your head to see underneath, automatically putting your hand out to steady yourself, landing your palm flat on his chest as his other arm wrapped around you.

‘I got ya. You okay?’ He smirked, clearly noticing the effect he was having on you as you bit your lip. Your face inches from his. Your waist and the small of your back burning with the heat of his hand that was still holding you.

‘Huh? Yes absolutely. Sorry, just lost my balance for a bit.’ You covered, blushing.

‘No problem.’ He smiled, his dazzling green eyes flicking down to where your hand was still on his chest, then moving slowly back up, lingering on your lips. Your brain glitching with the sheer amount of lust and pheromones that were surging through you.

‘So, um. Yeah.’ You scrambled, pulling your hand back from his chest and turning back to your kit, grabbing a brush and a base coat as he sat on a stool and adjusted it to the right height for you to work easily.

‘So you’re just filling in for the day? Heard they called in a favor and asked you to come in specially?’ He rumbled, that voice distracting you as you attempted to just focus on the tattoo and not the arm or the man attached to it.

‘Yeah, well crazy times.’ You murmured, trying to maneuver around to get the inside of his arm. Nodding and trying not to react when he opened his legs so you could stand between them, giving you better access, your ass brushing against his inner thigh as you angled yourself to reach further, the shorts that had seemed so practical for the hot summer day this morning, now seeming ridiculously revealing.

‘You know I could lift my arm if you like?’ He husked, gently laughing at you. His eyes twinkling as you glanced up from your awkward position.

‘Ok yeah. That would work.’ You smiled, straightening up as he raised his arm, his legs caging you in as he pulled them closer around you. Wow. Did he just smell your hair? Your pussy twitching as his legs encased you, pretending not to notice the unbelievable heat and tingles coming from where his thighs were now touching yours.

‘These are great tattoos, the um detail is stunning.’ Your voice coming out lower and huskier than you intended.

‘Thanks.’ He rumbled, jumping slightly as you brushed your arm along his side, making you look up at him.

‘Sorry, ticklish.’ He replied, his green eyes glinting with mischief and locked on yours, once again making you forget to breathe. The two of you staring at each other for far longer than was necessary. You thought he’d been humoring you at first, teasing you, but gazing into his eyes right now – the sparks and intensity were no joke. He licked his lips and leaned in, softly brushing his lips over yours, watching for your reaction. Against all your better judgment you responded, opening your mouth to him. Tongues quickly entwining, hot and needy. Wow, this guy could kiss.

‘I – uh. I don’t …’ You stuttered in confusion when you finally came up for air. Crap, this was so not in the job description. 

‘I know. Same. I would normally never, but you’re just so …I can't not...’ He replied, cutting himself off as he moved in to kiss you again. His hands roaming your body, thick fingers stroking your legs as he deepened the kiss, trailing across your ass and kneading your butt. Taking the brush and bottle of base coat out of your hands and putting them on the table behind you without breaking the kiss or missing a beat.

With your hands free you let them dance across his chest as you had been imagining earlier while he kissed you deeply, earthquakes and tremors popping through your body, the two of you getting swept away in the heat and passion that was spreading like wildfire.

'Jesus.' He muttered, his fingers already undoing your shorts and pushing them down, his fingers in your panties and flicking through your folds as he nuzzled your neck making you moan and sigh.

'Jensen...' You didn't know how to finish that sentence, couldn't remember how words worked as his fingers moved faster, causing ripples of pleasure and heat to surge through your body. Your hands wrapping around his neck, clinging to him as you got swept away. His tongue hot and smooth, doing all sort of things to you, making your mind melt as you arched into him.

'Fuck you feel so good. So wet.' He murmured.

You were unable to reply, feeling the orgasm building, the curl of his fingers back and forth inside you, hitting your g-spot while the palm of his hand rubbed against your clit, rocking you again and again, threatening to carry you away. 

'Fuck you feel amazing. Cum for me sweetheart.' He rasped in your ear, his voice sending you over the edge. Your body releasing the pent up tension as he lifted you and sat you on the edge of makeup counter.

'Please...' You begged, not able to articulate words as your hands reached for his jeans, the two of you hungrily pushing them down. His eyes meeting yours as his hand slid under your tank top, thumb flicking at your breast. Unable to think of anything but him filling you up.

'Need you inside me now.' You pleaded, watching his eyes flare, the green almost black with dilation and desire.

'Fuck yes.' He growled, lining himself up and sliding in slowly, stretching you around him. Shit he was big, so godamn big, you realized looking down, hypnotized as you watched him move in and out of you with fascination.

'That feel good?' He snarled, watching with you as you nodded your head in agreement, unable to speak. His cock filling you over and over, spreading your legs wider as he began to pound you into the mirror behind you, rattling pots and brushes, both of you oblivious, caught up in how good it felt as he fucked you deeper and harder.

'So good, so close.' You managed to gasp, amazed at how quickly he'd got you back to the brink of orgasm. 

'God. Me too.' He groaned. His hips slamming you faster, as his fingers grasped your nipples, tweaking and pulling, making your back arch. The other hand on your clit, rubbing circles that were making you dizzy, broken by the white-hot coil snapping in your core. His pace nearly faltering as he felt your walls tightening and shuddering, holding on as you kissed deeply, his cock choked by your clenching cunt as you came hard once more, expletives and praise falling from your mouth.

'Shit. Shit.' He gasped, his body shaking and shuddering, no longer able to hold on. His face buried in your neck as his orgasm exploded and rocked you both, pulling another aftershock from you, the two of you clinging to one another and riding the waves and vibration until eventually your bodies stilled.

'Wow. That was...' You had no words.

'Unexpected, yeah?' He grinned. A combination of proud and sheepish. 'Sorry, I know its your first day and I should have been better behaved but I just...'

'Couldn't stop... couldn't not?' You finished for him as he nodded. Reaching for wipes and tissues to clean you both up.

'Yeah. Felt fucking magnetic.' He murmured, kissing your lips softly. 

'Well, I need to finish covering up these tattoos or you're definitely going to get me fired on my first day.' You smiled, smacking his chest lightly and pushing him back in the chair.

'Meh. I know a guy - you'll be okay.' He chuckled.

*

A short time later you pulled back, having finished the final layer and dabbed in a couple of freckles over the top for realism, it actually looked pretty good. You added the fake tattoo required on his chest for the show, which was pretty easy given the ready made stencil and he was good to go.

‘So for being new, you’re pretty good at this.’ He grinned, looking you up and down. The heat in his stare made you think he wasn't talking about tattoos or cover-up.

‘Well, when I started getting more and more of my own ink recently, I thought it would be a good idea to take some courses and learn how to cover them up if I needed to.’ You smiled back, not really thinking about tattoos or cover-up either.

A knock on the trailer door made you both jump, breaking the spell.

‘Jensen, they’re ready for you on set.’ Yelled the PA through the door.

‘Shit, I better get going.’ He murmured, kissing you softly, green eyes holding you spellbound. ‘See you later? Dinner tonight maybe?’

‘I’ll uh, have to check when my husband will be around. He works long hours. It can be unpredictable sometimes.’ You caged.

‘Oh, well. I’d hate to keep you from your husband.’ He smirked, pulling back quickly as the door opened.

‘Weeell, well. What’s going on in here?’ asked Jared, eyeing the two of you suspiciously and stepping into the already crowded makeup trailer. ‘Jensen - you putting the moves on the newbie makeup artist?’

‘Shut up Jared and get in the chair.’ You sighed as Jensen stood up.

‘Yes Sir, Mrs Ackles Sir.’ Teased Jared, slapping Jensen’s shoulder, making him laugh.

'Don't mess with the boss dude.' Jensen grinned, grabbing that godamn red henley that always made him irresistible and turning to you.

‘I mean it babe.’ He said looking at his shoulder in the mirror. ‘Great job, really professional. Thanks for stepping up and filling in last minute. That course and practice paid off, looks like you’ve been doing it for years.’ He kissed your cheek, exhaling the tiniest of breathy sighs in your ear. ‘I’ll will definitely try and make it home in time for dinner, I promise.’ The makeup trailer door closing quickly behind him.

‘So Danneel, I’ll have what he’s having.’ Smirked Jared, waggling his eyebrows.

‘You’ll shut up and be grateful I don’t accidentally poke you in the eye with a make up brush.’ 

‘But I have no tattoos near my eye.’ He protested.

‘Well, hey its my first day and I'm still learning – I can make no promises about anything.’ You grinned, unable to keep the chuckle out of your voice, proper laughter erupting as Jared pretended to flinch and be scared as you turned toward him. The year 2020, the end of this season and the whole series might not be turning out quite like anyone had planned, but so far, your first day as a make up artist was going great.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Dean_Girl 1968's awesome response to challenge here:  
> Twitterpated: A Tale of a Red Henley and a Tattoo  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794845


End file.
